


Doing Just Fine

by Kaelynisfree



Category: Firefly, Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drift Compatibility, Pacific Rim AU, Zoe and Mal are drift compatible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:49:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3218048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaelynisfree/pseuds/Kaelynisfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash assures Kaylee that Serenity Rebel, the Jaeger that Mal and Zoe pilot, is completely fine. It's only a level 1 kaiju after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doing Just Fine

"Are you sure we have time for this, Wash? Shouldn’t we be… making sure Serenity Rebel makes out okay?" Kaylee says, holding the miniature toy version of Serenity Rebel (complete with karate punching, arm-swinging action). She absent-mindedly presses the lever which swings its arm back and forth as she watches Wash with concern.

Wash tilts his head to the side, taking notice of her unease. "It's only a level 1."

She fidgets with the toy, scrunching up her face in concern.

He turns to face her and sighs, leaning into the console. He presses the microphone button and in his most official voice speaks. “Serenity Rebel, this is LOCCENT. You doing fine??”

He’s got a goofy look on his face, like he’s trying to appease her. It causes her to crack a small smile. She loves when he mixes his official comm. voice with his extravagant faces.

The other end crackles to life with Mal’s reply. It's full of static but the reply is clear. “This is Serenity Rebel-"

The other end mutes for a moment. Wash leans back in his seat, finger hovering over the comm. button, expectantly watching Kaylee.

When the comm. comes back to life, Kaylee visibly relaxes. "-We are doing great out here!”

Wash immediately hits the silence button on the radio. “See, they're fine!"

He waits for her to give him that sly smile that he knows and then points to the little Kaiju on the top of the console. "

Now, take that little Jaeger, and punch this Kaiju in the gorram'd face.”

Kaylee narrows her eyes, a soft smile breaking out on her lips before she goes in and serves his Kaiju action figure a uppercut. “Take that, Kaiju scum!”

One last punch sends the figure tumbling over the edge. Kaylee lets out a laugh, spinning triumphantly her chair.

A small amount of pride well's up in the LOCCANT officer's heart as he watches the Kaiju tumble to his him. Playfully, he shakes a fist in the air like a defeated villain might have. "You may have defeated me this time, earthling, but next time, perhaps you won’t be so lucky!!"

Laughter consumes them until a moment later, they’re both settled back in their chairs, relaxed. The Kaiju is back in its place on the front console, but Kaylee still holds the little Serenity Rebel, quietly exploring the other attack options of the toy. She presses a button on the back and the figure kicks up.

 "Wash, do you think that’s maybe what it’s really like when Mal and Zoe are fighting a Kaiju?"

Wash shrugs, thinking about his wife and her Jaeger co-pilot. “Honestly, it’s probably a little less grandiose.”

————————

"TAKE THAT YOU KAIJU PIECE OF GOS SE."

Mal practically screams as Serenity Rebel shoves its foot into the attacking Kaiju’s face. The two pilots struggle to keep balanced as the Kaiju still holds on by a leg and it still pulls them under the water.  Good thing they just got that new sealant coat or their wiring’d be fried. But even with the new sealant, it's probably hard to keep water from leaking in when they've already lost a foot. 

Well, foot-plating. 

_I do believe you were overstating when you said that we were_   _"great"_ , _Sir._

"We’re mostly great?” Mal says as they pull their leg up for a kick. He feel her frustration growing as the Kaiju attempts to pull them back, but that frustration only fuels the power of their kick.  “Just a little set-back.”

They set for the next move and then force their foot into the Kaiju’s face again. This time, it loosens its grip and they pull away. Mal is pleased, and with Zoe, takes a few steps back. "See that, Zoe? Just a little setback."

She smirks. _We best start heading toward solid ground, Sir. It might be easier to-_

They barely get their head out of the water before the Kaiju strikes again by tearing at their side with its jaw. Zoe can be patient, but today is not one of those days. Mal funnels her determination and anger as they pull back their arm. They swing, meet it’s face with their fist. Once. Twice. The Kaiju reels back, unsteady on it's feet. Serenity Rebel straighten up  and watches the Kaiju go for another attack. This amuses Zoe and Serenity watches the Kaiju come towards them right before she swats it out the water like an annoying mosquito. As it flies, they grab onto it and shove their robot hand into it’s neck, pulling out whatever makes a Kaiju a Kaiju. They release it. Let the guts fall from their hand and watch it sink.

Zoe is pleased and Mal completely understands why. No civilians harmed.

“See, Zoe, we did great.” The Jaeger sits down, leg outstretched on the bottom of the ocean, the water only hitting out chest height.

_Yes, Sir. We did fine._ They both sigh, and Serenity's shoulders relax in a similar motion.  _Although… Sir?_

They’re both seated, an odd position for a Jaeger, but they’ve pretty much mastered it.

"Yeah, Zoe?" Even when they’re alone, just them and drift, he likes to talk (to hear the sound of his own voice). She smirks because he definitely knows what she’s thinking and while outwardly, he expresses a cool nonchalance, she knows that it's just for show.

_You’re telling Kaylee we lost a foot._

 

**Author's Note:**

> At least they didn't lose an arm.


End file.
